Unrequited Love
by MokaAoiNanamiKagamine
Summary: Lenka Kagami adalah cewek pemalu yang suka sama Gumiya si kutu buku, Rinto Kagamine, cowok populer di sekolah menyukai Lenka Kagami, sedangkan Gumiya Megpoid atau Gumo sebutan yg selalu dipanggil oleh sahabatnya hanya mendukung cinta sahabatnya tanpa mengetahui apa yg di rasakan Lenka Kagami. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka yg saling tak terbalas ?
1. Prologue

**Moka : Hai, semuanya ^,^ ! perkenalkan nama saya Moka, saya ingin memperkenalkan cerita pertama saya yg berhubungan dengan Vocaloid. Cerita itu ten-**

**Rinto : Lama lu, Author. Cepetin dikit napah !**

**Moka : Sabar dikit, napah lu anak. =_=**

**Rinto : Yaaa, lu sorang lama banget sih. -,-**

**Moka : Lu ngajak berantem, ngapa. Dasar SHOTA !**

**_Rinto hanya diam dengan sebuat perempatan yang muncul di pinggiran dahinya, baru ia ingin menjawab datanglah nenek sihir_**

**Rin : Udah - udah, kalian ini kenapa sih. Malah berantem terus.. Dan jg ak ini bkn nenek sihir BakAuthor !**

**Moka & Rinto : Diem lu Loli ! Jangan ikut campur.**

**Rin : *_terdapat aura gelap yg muncul dari Rin* _Hehehehehe... MATI KALIAN ! *_ngeluarin RoadRollernya_***

**Moka & Rinto : Lllllaaaarrriiiii !**

**_Namun malang nasib tak berpihak ke mereka_**

**Rin : Yeah !**

**Gumiya : huh.. Daripada kalian ndak ad kerjaan mending gue aj yang nge-disclaimernya.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Vocaloid bukan milik Moka Kagamine melainkan milik Crypton Media Future and Yamaha.**_

_**Jika Vocaloid itu milik Moka Kagamine udah pada Kiamat kali tuh..**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

* * *

**Summary : Lenka Kagami adalah cewek pemalu yang suka sama Gumiya si kutu buku, Rinto Kagamine cowok populer di sekolah menyukai Lenka Kagami, sedangkan Gumiya Megpoid atau Gumo sebutan yg selalu dipanggil oleh sahabatnya Rinto hanya mendukung cinta sahabatnya tanpa mengetahui apa yg di rasakan Lenka Kagami. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka yg saling tak terbalas ? **

**Normal P.O.V  
**Di sebuah sekolah yg bernama _"Vocaloid High School"_ terdapat seorang cowok berambut hijau dengan warna mata yang senada mengenakan kacamata sedang membaca buku. Tetapi, tanpa cowok itu sadari ia di selalu di lihat oleh seorang cewek berambut blonde dengan warna mata azurenya, rambutnya di ikat _ponytail_ dan memakai _sailorfuku_. Namanya Kagami Lenka

**Lenka Kagami  
**

_Age : 15_

_Class : X B_

_Like : Banana, Gumiya_

_Dislike : Spider, Rinto_

Dan yang selalu di lihat Lenka adalah tak lain selain Gumiya Megpoid

**Gumiya Megpoid**

_Age : 15_

Class : X A

Like : Book, Carrots, his Glasses, Rinto

Dislike :orang2 yg mengejek/menghina temannya, kacamatanya hilang

Lenka gadis pemalu ini sangat menyukai Gumiya, tetapi banyak temannya bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia menyukai Gumiya ? si Kutu Buku di sekolah. Tetapi perempuan ini tidak pernah menjawab temannya. Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh perempuan ini ternyata dia juga diperhatikan oleh seorang cowok yang menggunakan 4 jepit di poninya dan merupakan cowok populer di sekolah Vocaloid High School. Ia adalah Rinto

**Rinto Kagamine  
**

_Age : 15_

Class : X A

Like : Oranges, Lenka

Dislikes : Coackrach, Bug

Lelaki ini kurang lebih sama dari Lenka, tetapi berbeda sasaran. Ia merupakan teman masa kecilnya Gumiya dan juga tertarik dengan Lenka.

Setiap hari kejadian ini selalu megulang - ngulang, tetapi apakah ada yg bisa mengubah keseharian mereka ?

* * *

**Review please !**


	2. The Beginning

**Moka : Halo semuanya ! Maaf ya lama nggak update, soalnya ortu gue lagi marah gue sampai berhari - hari dan hukumannya gue nggak boleh nyentuh komputer gue...  
**

**Rinto : Kasihan deh elu... Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan bawel ! ^o^**

**Moka : Elu nih nanti gue gantikan aj elu dengan mikuo aj yah ? ==  
**

**Rinto : Kok jadi Mikuo ? O.O**

**Mikuo : Iya, kok gue ? o.O  
**

**Moka : Soalnya Mikuo itu kan cakep, ramah, bijaksana, sopan santun. Beda ama elu Rinto ! Nanti gue ganti aj elu sama Mikuo, biar nanti pairnya Gumiya X Lenka X Mikuo**

**Rinto : HAH ! o.O**

**Mikuo : Wahhh ! ^0^ senangnya gue**

**Gumiya : Lumayan juga..**

**Rinto : A-apa !**

**Lenka : I-itu kan t-terserahnya Author _*malu-malu kucing + blushing*_**

**Rinto : Lenka elu harusnya dukung gue bukan dukung si nenek lampir itu !**

**Moka : HAH ! Awas lo Rinto nanti di chapter selanjutnya gue jelek-jelekin elo. Awas !**

**Lenka : R-rinto kamu harusnya baik-baik sama Author.. Nanti kalau kamu diganti sama Mikuo kan kasihan aku...**

**Rinto : Ahhh ! _*blushing ngeliat Lenka* (/O/O/)  
_**

**Gumiya : Ada kejadian yang tak terduga _*memandang kedua pasangan*_**

**Rin : Ayo ! Lenka-chan _*datang di samping kanan Gumiya*_**

**Len : Fight ! Lenka-chan _*di sebelah kiri Gumiya*_**

**Gumiya : Elu berdua kapan datangnya ! *_kaget_* O.O  
**

**Len & Rin : Barusan..**

**Mikuo : jangan tinggalin aku ! _*ngikut Gumiya, Len, Rin*  
_**

**Moka : Sudahlah kalian semua ! Kasihan para Readers nunggu tuh, Rinto !**

**Rinto : Apa ?!  
**

**Moka : Disclaimer !**

**Rinto : Enggak..**

**Moka : Nanti benar - benar gue gantikan elo yah..**

**Lenka : R-Rinto... _*mau nangis*_**

**Rinto : _*blushing*_ B-baiklah kalo begitu _*nutup muka pake tangan*_**

**Mikuo : Elo kenapa Rinto ? o.o?**

**Rinto : Wahhh ! _*lari*_**

**Mikuo : Lah... malah lari lagi dianya**

**Moka : Ya udah, Mikuo ! Disclaimer.**

**Mikuo : Kok gue, sih. Aku kan hanyalah makhluk yang menyukai negi dan tak bersalah**

**Moka : Cuma Disclaimer aja bah.. Nanti gue masukkan elo ke story gue.**

**Mikuo : Benarkah ? _*mata berbinar-binar*_**

**Moka : Iya**

**Mikuo : Baiklah dengan senang hati.. Mikuo yang paling baik sedunia dan tidak sombong ini akan membacakan disclaimernya..**

**Semua - Mikuo & Rinto : Lebayyy... _*sweatdrop*_  
**

**Mikuo :**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Vocaloid bukan milik Moka Kagamine melainkan milik Crypton Media Future and Yamaha.**_

_**Jika Vocaloid itu milik Moka Kagamine udah pada Kiamat kali tuh..**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Pada suatu pagi hari, tepatnya jam 05.25. Di rumah yang lumayan cukup besar terdapat gadis blonde dan bermata _azure_ yang sedang tidur di kamarnya.

_/Kringg/ / Kringg/_

Alarm gadis itu berbunyi dan menunjukkan jam 05.30, dengan malasnya gadis itu mematikan alarmnya. Tetapi bukan alarm yg mati, malahan gadis itu yg jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Baiklah apa ada yg tahu siapa gadis ini ?

Jawabannya adalah

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ya betul gadis itu adalah sang heroine kita yang tak lain adalah Kagami Lenka. Selamat anda mendapatkan Rp 1 Juta !  
(Lenka : Kok jadi acara show sih ? Cepat balikin ak seperti semula ! Author : Suka2 gue dong, gue yg bikin cerita lo-nya yg sewot ! ) Baiklah lupakan saja percakapan aneh tadi _Readers _-_-"_.  
_

Oke, balik ke cerita.

Setelah Lenka jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ranjangnya telepon Lenka berbunyi

_'Watashi no koi wo'_

_'Higeki no Jurietto ni shinaide'_

_'Koko kara tsuredashite'_

_'Sonna kibun y_-'(Author : Kok ringtonenya sama macam ak ya ? Romeo and Cinderella. Elu fotokopy gue ya ?!_ *ngambek* _Lenka : Enak aja elu Author, elu sendiri yg nulis kok gue yg disalahin_ *ikut ngambek* _Author : Oh iya ya ! Lenka_ : *facepalm*)_

Dengan sigap Lenka mengangkat hp-nya

"Halo ?"

"Lenka-chan, udah bangun belum ?" Lenka hanya bisa_ facepalm gara2 _temannya yg loli satu ini (Rin : Aku bukan loli_ *nangis* _Author : sabar aja Rin, itu adalah takdir)

"Kalau gue belum bangun gimana coba gue ngangkat nih hp, Loli ! " Lenka menjawab Rin dengan nada yg kesal, kayaknya nih anak mau ngebunuh orang nih. Soalnya udah ada _dark aura_-nya yang berkeluaraan dari tubuhnya

"Eh... ?! Aku kesini mau ngomong sama Lenka bukan sama yg Dark Lenka ..." Kok Rin yg nambek sih ?! Sudah menganggu orang malah dia-nya yg ngambek.

"Baiklah, Rin-chan." Lenka tersenyum manis dengan terpaksa, walaupun Rin tak bisa melihatnya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Lenka dari senyumannya itu.

"Gitu dong, Lenka-chan ! Rin seneng banget Lenka-chan jadi sahabatnya Rin." Lenka hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan kelebayannya si Rin

" Iya iya, jadi mau ngomong apaan sih, Rin ?" Lenka mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh iya ! Aku lupa. " Jawab Rin dengan sepelenya, sedangkan Lenka cuma bisa _facepalm_ dibuatnya...

"Besok aja, ya Lenka-chan. Nanti waktu istirahat kita ketemuan di taman ya ?" Lenka hanya bisa terdiam sebentar dan menjawab

"Iya, iya. Sampai Jumpa."

"Tunggu, jangan di mat-" Lenka memutuskan panggilan dari Rin dan langsung pergi ke aktivitasnya yang di ganggu oleh Rin, yaitu t-i-d-u-r.

Lenka mencoba untuk tidur tetapi matanya tidak merasakan ngantuk sama sekali. Ia melihat ke jam wekernya

06.15

Ternyata cuma ngomong sama Rin sampai segitunya waktu berjalan...  
Setelah melihat jam wekernya, Lenka pun memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi.

Kita tinggalkan saja heroine kita yang satu ini. Mari kita lihat keadaan Gumiya...

* * *

_15 menit yang lalu..._

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana tinggalah seorang putri- ( Author : Hey ! Salah Skrip...)

Oke kita ulangi lagi

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana bertingkat dua tinggalah seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas _futonnya_.

/Kringg Kringgg/

Jam weker wortel pemuda itupun berbunyi dan menunjukkan jam 06.00

Terlihat bahwa pemuda itu terbangun dan sedang mencari kacamatanya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya ia mematikan jam wekernya.

Ternyata pemuda yang satu ini terlihat rajin sekali, setelah bangun ia mengemaskan _futon_nya, lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Setelah memasak ternyata masakannya adalah omelet

Ia menaruh sarapannya di atas meja makan dan Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi...

Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung memakai seragam seifukunya yang bernama Gumiya Megpoid dan langsung pergi lagi ke ruang makan. Pemuda itu nampak dengan lahapnya memakan sarapannya. Setelah makan ia langsung mencuci piring, setelah itu dia melihat di dalam tasnya takut ada barang yang tertinggal.

Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan 06.30, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum sekolah di mulai.

Jadi tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung pergi ke Rumah keluarga Kagamine (Author : Loh... bukannya mau ke sekolah ya ?! Readers : Mau menjemput temannya kali Author bego ! Author : Oh... eh ?! Siapa yang bego ! Readers : Elu ! Author : eh... *nangis*)

Sudahlah lewatkan lah percakapan yang tidak di anggap penting ini..

Kita lihat dulu lagi pemeran utama yang mirip shota ini.. ( Rinto : HOII ! Gue bukan SHOTA ! *ngambek lv. 1* Author : Emang gue ada bilang itu elo.. Rinto : Enggak sih... tapi kan pemeran utama yang satu lagi kan gue. Jadi gue ada hak dong kalo gue marah. *ngambek lv. 5* Author : Jika elo ngambek lagi, gue bener - bener gantikan elo sama Mikuo nanti. Soalnya dia kan baik hati.. Rinto : Grrrrrr... Baik dech... Author : Hahahahaha... makanya jangan ngambek Rinto, dan nanti kalo elu ngambek lagi bener - bener gue gantiin elo )

Kenapa yach... dari tadi mulu malah ada yang ganggu mulu... =.=  
Ya udah daripada lama - lama di sini kita lihat keadaan Rinto yuk !

* * *

_50 menit yang lalu..._

Di suatu komplek tepatnya komplek *ra**e f*re**r (yang bisa nebak nama komplek ini boleh minta requested story one-shot dari Author) terdapat sebuah mansion yang diduduki oleh seorang bangsawan, sang bangsawan yang menduduki mansion inilah keluarga Rinto Kagamine.

Walaupun keluarga Kagamine biasanya dikatakan keluarga yang kaya, hemat, sopan, hormat, dll. Tapi anak - anak penghuni mansion ini tidak. Anak - anak penghuni mansion ini adalah Rin Kagamine dan Rinto Kagamine.

Rin Kagamine dikenal sebagai gadis yang ceria, imut, lolita, dan selalu hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Banyak orang yang memujinya dan juga ada orang yang takut padanya. Kenapa mereka takut ? Walaupun si loli ini "no. 2 gadis yang ingin dijadikan pacar di" sekolah SMAnya, tapi kalau kalian semua udah pada tau sifat aslinya pasti kalian semua menyesal kenal sama dia (Rin : Ihhh... _ Jahattt ! o) Kenapa saya bilang begitu, karena waktu dia kelas 3 SD dia udah jadi ketua gangster "BL*CK DEV1L" Gang yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang. Si rin tetep jadi ketua gangster itu sampai ia kelas 3 SMP. Mau tau kenapa Rin keluar ? Atau mau tau banget ?

Rin keluar dari geng karena hatinya telah dicuri oleh lelaki bernama Kagasumi Len, pria yang bisa (selalu) melelehkan hati wanita hanya dengan senyuman lembutnya ini terkenal sebagai "Top 10 Hottest Boys" dan "Top 4 SHOTA Boys". Walaupun pria ini lemah lembut dan baik hati, jangan pernah sekali-kali mengatakan kata _shota/beautiful boys_ di depan Len. Jika kalian berani bilang yang kayak gitu di depan Len, ya sudah palingan kalian langsung masuk rumah sakit.  
Oh, iya aku hampir lupa. Julukan Rin waktu dia masih di gang BL*Ck DEV1L adalah Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil)

Selanjutnya Rinto Kagamine, Rinto Kagamine dikenal sebagai lelaki yang tampan, pintar, dan sedikit devil. Kenapa dibilang devil ? Karena si Rinto ini kerjaannya selalu menjahili orang. Kagamine Rinto ini bersahabat dengan Gumiya Megpoid, mereka biasanya bersama-sama dari kelas 2 SD sampai kelas 1 SMA. Rinto dan Gumiya memasuki SMA bernama Vocaloid High School. Dan dia selalu mendapatkan perasaan aneh ketika dia melihat gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail ini, dia udah nanya sama adiknya dan kata adiknya itu dia menyukai gadis itu. Oh iya, dan jangan lupa Rinto juga dikategorikan sebagai "Top 10 Hottest Boys"

Setelah perkenalan, ayo kita lihat keadaannya mansion ini

Di dalam mansion ini terdapat tiga ruang tamu, satu ruang makan yang lebar, tiga ruang kamar tidur, dapur yang lebar, ruang game, satu kolam renang, dll. (Author malas nyebutinnya kalian bayangin aja sendiri)

Di suatu kamar yang pintunya berwarna orange muda dengan tulisan bernama "Kagamine Rin" ini terlihat berantakan sekali kamarnya. terdapat beberapa buku berserakan di lantai, ada poster laki - laki berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail dengan mata azurenya, dibawah poster itu terdapat tulisan "I LOVE Kagamine Len Forever". Tempat tidur juga berantakan dan tempat tidur ini terdapat Rin yang sedang asyik-asyiknya nelpon dengan seseorang. Ayo tebak siapa yang rin telpon ?

Kalian udah tau kan siapa yang Rin telpon jadi kita skip aja

_**~SKIP~**_

_06.30_

sekarang Rin tengah beradu mulut dengan kakaknya. Kok bisa ? kita lihat yuk apa yang terjadi 15 menit yang lalu

**Flashback**** :**

_Setelah Rin selesai menelpon dengan Lenka tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rin dibuka (dibaca : dibanting) oleh seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi oleh Rin_

_"Loh Rinto ? Kalau mau buka pintu nggak perlu dibanting juga kali." Benar yang membanting pintu tersebut adalah Rinto Kagamine_

_Si Rin menatap Rinto dengan biasa-biasanya saja, sedangkan si Rinto hanya menatap kembali Rin dengan tatapan **glare **nya yang dapat membunuh orang_

_"Oi Rinnot ! Elo bisa gak kalau mau menelpon orang dengan suara yang pelan ! Gue nggak bisa tidur nyenyak dibuatin elu. Lihat kantung mata gue !" Rinto meneriaki Rin_

_"Kalau elo mau tidur dengan nyenyak, kenapa nggak makai headset/headphone nya elo !" Balasnya Rin_

_"Elo aja coba !"_

_Dan ini - ini sampai jam menunjukkan 06.30_

**Flashback**** : END**

dan akhirnya pertarungan antara O_range Girl _vs O_rang_e B_oy, _yang memenangkannya adalah _The Carrot_s Boy (Readers : Kok bisa !)

Ya, iyalah kenapa pemenangnya _The Carrots Boys _atau bisa dibilang Gumiya Megpoid...

Soalnya waktu Rin dengan Rinto bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang sepele ini .. ( Rin & Rinto : ITU BUKAN SEPELE...)  
Sang pahlawan wortel datang pada tepat waktu. Kenapa tepat waktu ? Soalnya waktu dia di depan gerbang mansion keluarganya Kagamine, terdengar suara pertengkaran kedua _orange's lover_. Jadi dia langsung masuk, karena di dalam mansion itu hanya mereka berdua yang ada. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa meleraikan mereka berdua

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, si Gumiya dengan lincahnya melompati pintu gerbang Kagamine untuk memasuki halamannya, setelah memasuki halamannnya Gumiya langsung mencari cara bagaimana masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Dan dia menemui caranya yaitu jendela kamarnya Rin sedan terbuka, tanpa basa basi lagi si Gumiya langsung melompat untuk masuk ke jendela kamar Rin yang berada di tingkat dua. Dan hasilnya ia langsung mengotori tempat tidur si Rin dengan sepatunya

Sontak pertarungan antara _Orange Girl vs Orange Boy_ terhentikan. Namun kasihan Gumiya, setelah Rin tahu bahwa Gumiya mengotori tempat tidurnya, Rin langsung menendang Rinto sama Gumiya keluar dari kamarnya

**Normal**** P.O.V**

Setelah Rinto dan Gumiya keluar di kamar Rin, sekarang Gumiya tengah menunggu Rinto di ruang tamu. Ia melirik jam dinding di rumah Rinto, jam menunjukkan jam 06.47

Baru Gumiya mau mengeluarkan buku sudah ada kekacauan di dapur. Dengan berat hati Gumiya melihat keadaan dapur..

Terdapat Rinto yang tengah memarahi Rin sambil membuatkan obento untuk mereka berdua, dan Rin yang tengah ngambek karena di marahin terus sama si Rinto.

Di dapur kita bisa melihat keadaan yg sangat kacau sekali... pokoknya Author nggak bisa ngejelasin nih..

Setelah selesai memarahi Rin, Rinto melihat ada Gumiya berdiri di depan pintu " Loh, Gumiya kapan lo kesini ?" Rinto bertanya dengan tampang _innocent _nya (Author _nosebleed _dibuat Rinto)

Sedangkan Gumiya hanya _sweatdrop_ dan langsung kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, si Rinto hanya bingung.

* * *

Di Ruang Tamu

Di sini terdapat 6 buah sofa panjang, 4 sofa pendek, karpet dari Afrika, lampu mewah, jam dinding besar, meja panjang 3, vas bunga 2, dll. (Auhtor : Banyak banget barangnya, susah kalo gue jelasin.)

Kini Gumiya tengah duduk di salah satu sofa pendek sambil membaca buku

Rinto dan Rin telah masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat Gumiya membaca buku, rencananya sih dia berdua pengen ngejutin Gumiya. Tapi Dewi Fortuna tidak berpaling ke sisinya.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua di sana, Ayo kita pergi !" Gumiya menutup bukunya dan menghadap ke _Duo Orange_. Yah mereka berdua sih ngangguk - ngangguk aja.

Dan sekarang mereka telah pergi dari kawasan Kagamine.

* * *

~Sekarang kita lihat Lenka

Kini Lenka tengah duduk di bangkunya, dia duduk di kelas X B

Di sampingnya terdapat Len Kagasumi, dia tengah berbincang berdua sampai pintu kelas X B dibuka oleh Rin dengan lembutnya

"Rin-chan !" Len memanggil Rin

Rin mendongak melihat Len Kagasumi, orang yang telah merebut hatinya

"Len ! Lenka-chan !"

"Rin-chan !" Lenka menjawab

Kini yang ada dipikiran Lenka hanya satu yaitu ucapan Len : 'Istirahat kedua, aku tunggu kau di taman ! Itu janji ya, Lenka.'

"-a, -ka, LENKAAA !" Teriakan Rin membuat Lenka tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ah ! I-iya Rin-chan. Ada apa ?" Lenka tersenyum kepada Rin

" Enggak, cuman nanya. Masih inget nggak, istirahat kedua !"

" Iya, iya. Aku ke toilet sebentar ya ..." Lenka langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan Len hanya memandang Lenka dengan tatapan sendu

* * *

~Di sisi Lenka

'Waduh... Gimana ini ?! Rin kan suka sama Len.. dan juga mereka berdua kenapa sih harus pake di taman, dan juga waktu istirahat kedua..' Pikir Lenka

Lenka terus berlari sampai dia menabrak orang

"_Ittai... _Maaf ya .." Lenka membungkukkan badannya

"Wah.. wah.. tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengan nenek sihir di sini... " Suara itu jangan - jangan

Lenka mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Rinto, orang yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia..

Aghhh ... Kenapa aku harus ketemu sama dia di saat yang tidak tepat..

" Kau kenapa, nenek sihir ? Tumben ledekanku nggak elu balas. " Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lenka dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Lenka

" Hmmm... tidak panas" Lenka langsung _blushin, nggak _nggak nyangka bahwa Rinto tiba tiba perhatian sama dia

'M-maaf, aku ada urusan ! " Lenka langsung berlari meninggalkan Rinto yang bingung melihatnya

" *sigh* Perempuan itu sepertinnya lupa dengan janji kita berdua.. " Rinto tersenyum sambil bergumam kecil dan melihat sebuah gelang yang berada di sakunya. Tapi tanpa Rinto sadari ada yang melihat kejadian mereka berdua dan mendengar perkataan Rinto

* * *

~Di sisi Gumiya

Gumiya kini sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan, di perpustakaan ini hanya beberapa orang yang berada di perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan dibuka dengan Lenka yang membuat semua orang melihatnya

Lenka kini malu karena di lihat oleh semua orang kecuali Gumiya yang tidak terlalu peduli...

Lenka datang menuju tempat pustakawati dan bertanya " Kapan giliranku berjaga, Defoko-san ?"

Perempuan berambut ungu yang memakai topi hitam itu hanya menjawab "Giliranmu besok, kamis, sabtu. Dan juga Lenka bisakah kamu megembalikan buku ini ke tempatnya masing - masing." Defoko menunjuk ke rak buku di dekat Gumiya

"Baik, Defoko-san. " Lenka langsung mebgambil buku-buku yang berada di dekat Defoko dan berjalan ke arah Gumiya. Tetapi karena senangnya, ia tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak Gumiya yang ingin meminjam sekaligus mengembalikan buku.

"Aghhh../ Kyaaaa... !" Teriakan mereka membuat semua orang yang berada di perpustakaan menghentikan aktivitasnya

Sekarang Lenka tengah berada di atas Gumiya, Lenka membuka matanya dan melihat Gumiya diatasnya.

Ring, gadis berambut biru panjang yang merupakan anggota klub koran melihat kejadian itu dan langsung memfoto mereka berdua dengan kamera yang semua orang tidak tahu dapat dari mana..

"YAY ! Aku dapat bahan baru unutk ditempelkan di mading... Makasih ya Lenka-chan, Gumiya-kun !" Ring langsung pergi dari perpustakaan

Gumiya langsung bangun dan melihat bahwa kacamatanya hilang. "Di mana kacamataku !" Gumiya mengeluarkan _dark aura_nya. Lenka yang dulu pernah satu SMP dengan Gumiya, Rinto, Len, Rin tahu bahwa jangan sampai kacamata Gumiya pecah ataupun hilang. Jika kau melakukan hal itu, maka rumah sakit menunggu mu.

Lenka mencari kacamata Gumiya dan langsung memakaikannya ke Gumiya. Gumiya yang telah sadar bahwa kacamatanya telah ada hanya melihat Lenka dan tersenyum " Arigato, Kagami-san"

"Panggil saja aku Lenka, Megpoid-kun" Lenka tengah _blushing_ berat karena Gumiya, orang yang ia sukai sejak dulu tersenyum kepadanya dan mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu kau juga memanggilku dengan Gumiya saja, Lenka-san"

_DEG DEG  
_  
Sekarang Lenka sepertinya telah berada di surga...

" Hey ! Kalian berdua jangan bermesraan di perpustakaan !" Lenka langsung bangun dari alam mimpinya dan melihat Defoko berdiri di depan mereka

"D-defoko-san.. "Lenka gugup karena sepertinya Defoko kelihatan marah

" Kalian berdua, pergi saja dari perpustakaan jika ingin bermesraan ! Dan Lenka, kau dilarang ke perpustakaan selama 3 hari." _Jleb_ Bagi Lenka tanpa perpustakaan, berarti sama juga artinya tanpa Gumiya

"Dan, kau juga Gumiya ! Cepat bersihkan tempat ini dan lansung pergi ! " Defoko lansung kembali ke tempatnya

Lenka hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Gumiya mengemaskan buku-buku yang jatuh..

"Gomenne, Gumiya-kun ." Lenka membantu Gumiya membereskan buku - buku

"Daijoubu dayo, Aku juga tadi tidak melihat Lenka-san. " Gumiya lagi - lagi tersenyum ke Lenka

Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu

_/Ding/ /Dong/ /Ding/ /Dong/_

"Ah... Tidak. Sudah masuk !"

"Ayo, cepat. Kita selesaikan terlebih dahulu !" Lenka menganggukkan kepalanya

* * *

Lenka megetuk pintu kelas X B

"Masuk."

Lenka pun masuk setelah mendengar suara Kiyoteru-sensei. Dilihatnya bahwa Kiyoteru-sensei tengah mengajarkan anak - anak pelajaran matematika

"Kamu, kemana saja Kagami-san." Kiyoture-sensei bertanya

"Maaf, sensei. Tadi saya ada urusan di perpustakaan." Lenka menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan sampai terlambat, ya. Kau kan juara 1 di kelas X, jadi jangan sampai peringkat mu turun."

"Baik, sensei." Lenka pun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada paling belakan di samping Len.

~Dan pelajaran pun dimulai ~

* * *

**Moka : Wah... Akhirnya selesai juga**

**Mikuo : Giliran gue, kapan. T_T**

**Moka : Tenang aja Mikuo, lu nanti dapat giliran di chapter selanjutnya**

**Mikuo : Benarkah *puppy eye***

**Moka : Benar..**

**Mikuo : Baiklah, karena Mikuo yang paling baik dan tidak sombong lagi berbahagia. Bisakah kalian memberikan kami review.**


	3. Mikuo's Crush

**Story : Unrequited Love**  
**by : Moka Kagamine**

**Disclaimer :**  
**Vocaloid bukan milik Moka Kagamine melainkan milik Crypton Media Future, Yamaha**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

_Apa yang terjadi terhadap Lenka-chan ya.. Dari tadi pagi, bahkan sampai waktu jam pelajaran yang ia sukai. Pelajaran matematika yang diajari oleh Kiyoteru-sensei, salah satu guru favoritnya Lenka-chan. Lenka-chan bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun apa yang diajarkan Kiyo-sensei.  
_

Aku melirik ke Lenka-chan, sudah beberapakali dia menghela nafas namun kadang - kadang tersenyum sendiri.

"Psstt... Lenka-chan !" Aku berbisik ke arahnya.

Karena dia tidak merespon, langsung saja aku melempar kertas yang berada di dekatku dan mengenai ke kepala Lenka-chan.

_/Plukk/_

Penghapus karetku mendarat dengan mulusnya ke kepalanya Lenka-chan, kini Lenka-chan sedang menatapiku dengan tatapan yang dapat membunuh.

Aku sih cengar cengir aja di depan Lenka-chan. Ku lihat Lenka-chan memegang penggaris besinya. Aku hanya menatap Lenka-chan dengan horrornya.

_Jangan Lenka-chan Aku tidak mau mati hari ini ... T_T_

Tiba - tiba ada kertas yang mengenai kepala Lenka-chan, kulihat siapa yang melempar kertas itu, dan ternyata itu Rin-chan.

_Arigatou Rin-chan ! Kau memang sungguh - sungguh malaikat yang baik  
_

Kulirik lagi Lenka-chan, dilihat dari wajahnya dia sangat marah besar kepada kami. Aku menepuk pundaknya Lenka-chan dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Daijoubu yo, Lenka-chan." Aku bergumam kecil kepadanya.

Kenapa aku bergumam kecil ?

Karena aku nggak mau diberi hukuman oleh Kiyo-sensei yang super duper garang ini.

Kulihat Lenka-chan sedang blushing. Hoho.. Apakah kau menyukaiku Lenka-chan...

Aku ber-smirk ria terhadap Lenka-chan dan kulihat mukanya makin merah.

Baru aja aku mau ngeladenin Lenka-chan, tetapi Lenka-chan memberiku secarik kertas.

Dengan sigap aku membuka kertas itu dan membacanya

_Len, bisa nggak jangan dekat - dekat gitu  
Udah banyak teman - teman yang ngeliat.  
Elu kan tahu kalau gue ini pemalu dihadapan teman - teman selain elu, Rin-chan, Rinto, dan Defoko-san  
Kan gawat kalau Kiyoteru-sensei tahu apa yang dilakukan di bangku belakang ?!  
Aku kan nggak mau dapat penilaian yang jelek terhadap Kiyoteru-sensei_

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, hanya alasan gitu aja mukanya udah merah seperti apel. Hahahahaha..

Tetapi sifat feminimmu itulah yang aku sukai Lenka-chan.

Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Namun kenapa kau masih menyukai cowok yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikanmu itu Lenka-chan.

Makanya aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan ini kepada Lenka-chan hari ini.

* * *

**Normal**** P.O.V**

Ketika Kiyoteru sensei masih mengajar bel berbunyi menunjukkan tandanya istirahat

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita lanjutkan minggu depan." ucap Kiyoteru-sensei

"Eh ! Kenapa harus minggu depan sensei, bukannya lusa ada pelajaran matematika." Yukari yang tumben menyukai matematika memprotes

"Karena lusa bapak tidak bisa mengajar di sini karena bapak akan mengajar di sekolah tetangga kita karena pertukaran guru sementara. Jadi mulai besok kalian akan diajari oleh guru dari sekolah sebelah" kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang kurang lengkap dan singkat, murid - muridnya cuman cengo karena ucapan Kiyoteru-sensei yang kurang singkat itu.

Setelah selesai memberi pemberitahuan yang kurang singkat itu, Kiyoteru-sensei langsung keluar dari kelas X B.

"Lenka-chan ke kantin yuk !" Len meraih tangannya Lenka dan langsung pergi ke kantin tanpa menunggu respon dari Lenka

"Wah... apakah Len-kun dan Lenka-chan berpacaran. KYAAAA !" Miku langsung pingsan karena memikirkan sesuatu yang berbau kedewasaan

Tetapi sebelum Miku jatuh, Kaito telah memegangnya.

"Cieeee ! BaKaito megang - megang Miku die, Cieee !" Teriak Meiko yang tengah meminum sakenya

"Meiko ! Di sekolah melarang murid - murid maupun guru untuk tidak membawa sake." Luka Megurine selaku 'Ketua OSIS' langsung mengambil sakenya Meiko

"Benar itu, Meiko ! Kau harus mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan Luka-sama. Benar nggak boys ?" Gakupo selaku ketua fan club Luka bertanya kepada anggota - anggota fan clubnya Luka yang ia buat sendiri

"Benar, banget Gakupo-san !" Seru fan clubnya Luka

"Kaito-nii aku minta es krimnya Kaito-nii, ya." kata Kaiko, adik perempuannya Shion Kaito

"Jangan, Kaiko ! NOOO ! MY ICE CWEAM !" Teriak Kaito dengan kelebayannya

"Kaito, setahuku nggak ada yang namanya ice cweam. Yang ada cuma ice cream." ucap Piko

"Cherry - cherryku yang manis ~" Miki bernyanyi dengan hal yang berbau cherry

"Cabe adalah dasar negara SHION AKAITO ! APA KALIAN MENGERTI ?!" Pidato Akaito ke Nigaito dengan Kikaito

"Uhhm... maaf Akai-nii. Tapi aku masih belum ngerti." Jawab Nigaito dengan tampang polosnya

Kalau Kikaito cuma masang wajah '=_=' sambil berpikir _'elu ini gue masukin ke rumah sakit jiwa aja nggak ya Akaito ?' _

"YUUUKKKIIII ! KAAUU ADA DIMANAAAA ?!" Sedangkan Gachapoid Ryuto 'chibi' sedang mencari Yuuki gadis pujaannya.

Semua yang berada di kelas X B ini tengah sibuk-sibuk sendiri terkecuali Rin.

Terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus menerus melihat ke arah pintu berharap akan ada Len yang mengajaknya ke kantin bersama.

* * *

_Dengan Lenka dan Len_

"Len ! Pelan - pelan dong." Teriak Lenka

"Iya - iya bentar lagi kita nyampai di kantin Lenka-chan." jawab Len

Mereka berdua berlari sampai mereka berada di kantin

"Lenka-chan, kita udah nyampai nih. Lenka-chan mau mesan apa ?" Tanya Len dengan senyuman manisnya

"Hmm... Aku pesan nasi goreng dengan banana juice aja dech."

"Oke ! Lenka-chan cariin tempat ya !" Teriak Len dari kejauhan

"Oke."

Sekarang Lenka sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka duduki (Author : Ya, iyalah. Masa dimakan). Pandangan Lenka menuju tempat yang berada di samping jendela, Lenka menghampiri tempat itu dan tinggal menunggu Len memesan makanannya. Lenka melirik ke arah langit, baginya cuaca saat ini adalah cuaca yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya.

/Braakk/

Lenka melihat kedepannya, terdapat Rinto dengan kotak bentonya dan Orange juicenya.

Lenka menatap tajam pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda iu hanya menyeringai dan berkata "Bolehkan aku duduk disini, ohime-sama ?"

Lenka langsung blushing mendengar kata - kata yang diluncurkan dari mulutnya Rinto. Sedangkan Rintonya sendiri ber-smirk ria

"B-boleh." Jawab Lenka

"Elo nggak makan ?"

"Gue nunggu Le-"Perkataan Lenka dipotong oleh Rinto yang memasukkan omelet di mulutnya Lenka

"Enak, nggak ? Itu spesial buatan gue loh.."Tanya Rinto dan juga masih ber-smirk ria

"O-oishii." Jawab Lenka sambil memalingkan mukanya

Rinto melanjutkan makannya sedangkan Lenka cuman melihat keindahan langit

"Lenka-chan ! Maaf lama ya.. Tadi antriannya lama. EH ! Rinto ! Kapan elu disini ?'' Tanya Len yang sedang memegang 2 baki yang berisi nasi goreng dan banana juice

"Gue enggak lama disini, baru aja datang."Jawab Rinto

Len hanya ber-oh ria "Oh, iya. Ini pesanannya Lenka-chan." Len memberi Lenka baki yang berisi nasi goreng dan banana juice

"Arigatou Len. Oh iya kok elu mesan pesanannya yang sama kayak gue ?"

"Suka - suka gue dong Lenka-chan. Emang nggak boleh ya mesan nasi goreng dan banana juice juga." Len mencubit kedua pipinya Lenka

"Lewaphkan Lwehn !"

"Iya, iya Rinto elu masuk klub apa ?" Rinto yang denger ada yang manggil namanya hanya mendongak dan menjawab "Gue masuk klub basket."

"Wah ! Berarti kita sama dong. Yokatta ada orang yang gue kenal di klub basket."

"Lenka-chan masuk klub apa ?" Tanya Len

"Mhhmm... Khwayaknwya akhwu mwasuk kwub sweni ajhwa.." Jawab Lenka dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan nasi goreng.

(Perkataan Lenka : "Hmmm.. Kayaknya aku masuk klub seni aja...")

Sontak Len dan Rinto ketawa "Hahahahahahahaha kau lucu Lenka-chan/nenek sihir !"

Lenka langsung mengambil banana juicenya dan meminumnya "Ha.. Ha.. kalian makannya yang cepetan dikit kenapa ? Bentar lagi kita mau masuk tau." ucap Lenka

"Huwa... 10 menit lagi masuk ! Makananku saja masih belum bergerak." Teriak Len dengan lebaynya

"Biar aku bantu." kata Lenka dan Rinto yang baru menghabisi bentonya bersamaan

"Wah... hontou ? Arigatou futari tomo."

"Doumo." Jawab mereka berdua

Mereka bertiga membantu Len yang belum memakan makanannya sedikitpun

Namun tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memotret kejadian - kejadian itu.

* * *

**Normal**** P.O.V  
  
**"Lenka-chan ke mana ya ? Daritadi dia kok nggak balik balik lagi ke kelas yach.. Len-kun juga sama." Miku menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja

"Mungkin, si Lenka sama si Len lagi nge-bolos dan mereka nge-date deh.." Ucap Meiko

"Nggak mungkin, Meiko. Lenka itu anak yang rajin, jadi kemungkinan mereka masih ada di kantin." Jawab Luka

"Oh, iya.. Aku hampir lupa." Kata Piko

"Lupa apa ?" tanya Miki

"Gue lupa, bahwa Lenka lagi jadi incaran seseorang." Jawab Piko dengan santainya

"HAAAA !/ APPPAAAA !/ OOMMGGG !"

"Kalian bisa nggak diem sedikit, gue lagi ngantuk nich." Lui mengusap - usap matanya dan sedikit menguap

"Emang siapa Pik ?" Tanya Kaito yang daritadi diem aja..

"Yang satunya itu Mikuo-senpai dan yang lainnya lagi gue belum tahu. Soalnya waktu gue ngecek di laptop gue data - datanya nggak dapat."

"HAAA ! Mikuo-nii-san ?!" Teriak Miku

"Iya, iya adik kesayangan Hatsune Mikuo-senpai." Jawab Piko yang daritadi sudah memakai headphone, jadi dia nggak kena suara mega utlrasoniknya Miku.

"Hmnn.. Jika Mikuo sih memang nggak salah sih." Kata Luka

"Emang apa yang buat lo seyakin gitu Luka-chan, ini tentang Mikuo-nii-san tau..."

"Iya, iya. Gue tahu si Mikuo itu cakep, ramah, bijaksana. Tetapi, dia itu pernah bilang ke gue bahwa dia itu rencananya pengen nembak Lenka."

"EHHH ! Benar nggak tuh Luka ?" Tanya Yukari

"Ya, iyalah. Kalian mau buktinya ?"

"MAAUUU !" Teriak semuanya

"Boleh juga." jawab Piko

"Baiklah akan kutunjukkan nih." Luka mengeluarkan hapenya dan mengutak - atik hapenya.

"Ini nih."

* * *

_"Luka." Panggil Mikuo_

_"Ada apa Bishounen-san ?"_

_"A-ap Apa - apaan maksudmu dengan 'Bishounen-san' itu ?"_

* * *

Yang lain yang mendengar panggilan dari Luka untuk Mikuo itu, semua-nya cekikikan kecuali Gakupo dan fans-clubnya Luka

* * *

_"Iya - iya. Wakil Ketua OSIS kita yang tercinta."_

_"AH ! Sudahlah aku mau nanya sesuatu sama kamu nih."_

_"Apa ?"_

_"Kamu kenal yak perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail dan bermata azure yang berada di kelas lo ?"_

_"Wah, wah apakah Wakil Ketua OSIS kita tengah jatuh cinta ?"_

_"Aghh... sudahlah jawab saja."_

_"Iya, iya. Berambut pirang, bermata azure, dan diikat ponytail. Kalau tidak salah sih si Kagami Lenka."_

_"Kagami Lenka."_

_"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"_

_"Luka, gue boleh minta bantuan nggak ?"_

_"Ada apa ?"_

_"Tolong cariin gimana sikapnya Lenka dan biodatanya ke gue ya ?"_

_"Buat apa ?"_

_"Ihhh.. Udah gue mohon Luka selaku 'Ketua OSIS kita tercinta yang cantik nan imut'. __Sebenarnya gue udah suka sama dia waktu gue ketemu sama dia di perpus.__ Gue mohon Luka bantuin gue."  
_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

* * *

"Dan selesai." Ucap Luka

"Mikuo-nii-san, tak ku sangka kau lebih memilih bantuannya Luka-chan daripada adiknya sendiri." Gumam Miku yang lagi berada di pojokan menanami jamur di dinding kelas

"WAH ! WAH ! Tak ku sangka Lenka udah dapat 2 cowok sama dia, gue mesti lapor sama anggota - anggota klub koran yang lain nih." Ring dari kelas X A langsung lari, namun ditahan sama Piko

"2 orang, maksudmu ?" Tanya Piko

"Iuww... kamseupay dech.. loe. Loe nggak baca mading tadi."

"Nggak."Jawab Piko dengan tampang polos

Si Ring cuman membatu mendengar jawaban dari Piko 'Sang Ahli Informasi' di kelas X B ini

"Piko-kun." Panggil Miki

"Ada apa, Miki ?"

"Elu emang bener - bener nggak tahu yah ?"

"Tahu apa Miki ?"

"Ini." Miki menegluarkan foto Lenka yang menindihi Gumiya yang Miki ambil di Mading sekolahnya

"WWHAAAATT !/ HAAAAA !/ OOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGG !" Teriak seluruh kelas X B kecuali Piko

Mau nanya kenapa Piko nggak teriak ?

Karena Piko sedang pundung di pojokan dan bergumam "kenapa ? kenapa ? kenapa aku tidak dapat mendapatkan informasi itu terlebih dahulu ? Padahal 'kan aku sang ahli informasi yang terhebat"

"Nah, begitulah apa yang ditunjukkin Miki." Kata Ring yang tidak membatu lagi

"Dapat dari mana kamu Ring ?" Tanya Gumi

"Di Perpustakaan." Jawab Ring sambil nge-wink

"Perpustakaan ?" Tanya Nigaito

"Iya, waktu aku mau meminjam buku Sejarah. Aku ngeliat ada keributan di dekat rak Sastra, jadi aku lihat ada apa. Dan ternyata Lenka dan Gumiya tengah bermesraan, jadi gue foto deh."

"Ring-chan." Panggil Luka

"Ada apa Luka-ch-"

"Kamu tau kan bahwa Lenka itu sangat pemalu."

"Dan ?"

"Dan, KAMU MESTI TAHU BAHWA LENKA TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENGHADAPI FANS - FANSNYA GUMIYA !" Teriak Luka

"T-tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa ?"

"Fans - fansnya Gumiya kan sedikit, dan rata - rata fansnya si kutu buku."

"Elu nggak tahu apa Ring-chan."

"Tahu apa Kaiko-chan ?"

"Bahwa fans - fansnya Gumiya itu pernah membuat gadis - gadis yang dekat sama Gumiya masuk ke rumah sakit." Ring membeku setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kaiko

"J-jadi Lenka-chan gimana ?" Tanya Ring yang telah berlinang - linang air mata

"Kayaknya sih elu harus cabut langsung tuh berita yang melibatkan Lenka dan Gumiya segera Ring. Sebelum fansgirlnya Gumiya melihat." Usul Kaito

'Wah, wah.. Tumben elu jadi pintar BaKaito." Meiko tengah bermabuk - mabukkan lagi

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAKAITO, BAKA MEIKO !"

"Benar juga kata Kaito, Ring. Kamu harus secepatnya mencabut berita - berita itu sebelum terjadi hal - hal yang tidak kita inginkan."

"Baiklah, semuanya aku pergi dulu ya !" Rin langsung melesat menuju mading sekolah yang berada di lantai dasar

'Semoga Lenka baik - baik aja.' Pikir Luka

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : END  
**

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Lenka ?**

**Kenapa Rin daritadi murung terus ?**

**Apakah Mikuo dan Len berhasil menyatakan perasaannya ?**

**Dan, siapa yang memotret kejadian di kantin ?**

**Kita dapat memnemukannya di chapter selanjutnya.  
**

* * *

**RnR Please ?**


	4. Lenka got Kidnapped !

**Story : Unrequited Love**  
**by : MokaAoiNanamiKagamine**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik MokaAoiNanamiKagamine melainkan milik Crypton Media Future, Yamaha. MokaAoiNanamiKagamine hanya memiliki cerita ini saja**

**Don't Like, Don't Read |0u|**

* * *

**Ring P.O.V**

.

_Waduh... aku harus secepat mungkin. Jika tidak Lenka-chan akan dalam bahaya..._

._  
_

Ring terus berlari sampai - sampai dia menabrak seseorang saat dia menuruni tangga.

"KYYAAAA...!/ AGHHH...!" Teriak Ring dan pemuda itu.

"Ugh.. sakit." Ring bangun

"Oi, aku tidak bisa berdiri." Ucap pemuda yang ditabrak Ring

"Eh..." Ring melihat ke bawah. Rupanya dia telah menindihi pemuda yang dikategorikan "TOP 10 HOTTEST BOYS" dan "TOP 4 SHOTA BOYS". Lelaki ini memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat muda dengan warna mata senada.

"Eh... ?! H-Hibiki-kun, kenapa kau ada disini ?!" Teriak Ring setelah dia berdiri

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Suzune-san !" Ucap Lui sambil mecoba berdiri dan merapihkan pakaian seifukunya yang kotor gara - gara Ring.

"_Hidoii..._" Gumam Ring, sedangkan Lui hanya menguap

"AH, aku lupa. Aku harus cepat !" Ring segera beranjak pergi, namun pakaian _seifukunya_ ditarik oleh Lui

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi, Ring ?" Tanya Lui

_'Ring... Itu pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan namaku. Wah... kenapa ini. Kenapa wajahku terasa memerah.' _Pikir Ring

"-ng, -ing. Oi, Ring !" Teriak Lui

"Eh..." Ring baru sadar dari alam mimpinya

"Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Lui mendekatkan dirinya ke Ring

.

_Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg.._

.

'_Wah... sekarang apa yang akan ia lakukan...' _Ring menutup matanya

"Badanmu agak panas, apa kau demam ?" Ring membuka matanya, ternyata Lui hanya mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Ring.

'_Huft... Kirain gue, dia mau nge-kiss aku. Rupanya hanya mendekatkan dahinya saja. T-Tunggu k-kiss ?!' _

"Sepertinya kau memang demam."

"Huh ?"

"Biasanya orang demam itu, selalu berhalusinasi yang aneh - aneh." Lui berjalan mendekati Ring dan mengangkatnya dengan _princess style_

"EH.. ?! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN, SHOTA BOY !" Teriak Ring, sedangkan Lui sudah mulai berlari

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak dalam mood nih."

"T-tunggu dulu, aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dari demamku ini." Ring memukul dada bidangnya Lui

"Biar aku tebak, masalah klub koran." Lui menguap, sebentar lagi mereka sampai di UKS. Namun...

"Bukan ! Ini lebih penting dari klub. Sekarang , jika aku tidak cepat. Maka Lenka-chan akan dalam bahaya !" Teriakan Ring membuat Lui tiba - tiba berhenti, irisnya membulat. Ring melihatnya, terdapat expresi yang sangat mengejutkan. Hibiki Lui, orang yang biasanya selalu mempuat tampang malas sekarang terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Lenka... dalam bahaya, katamu." Ucap Lui dengan horrornya

"I-iya." Jawab Ring dengan gugupnya

"DIMANA KAU AKAN PERGI ? AKU AKAN MENGANTARMU."

"Uh.. Um.. Aku akan pergi ke mading untuk mencabut foto-" Lui langsung melaju sambil membawa Ring yang berteriak ketakutan

"WAH ..! LUI, BERHENTI ! LUUUIIII !"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Di ruangan klub Koran

"Ketua, lihat apa yang aku dapat." Ucap seorang murid berambut ungu yang diikat dua, dan juga memakai jaket kelincinya kepada seseorang berambut merah muda pendek yang tidak salah juga dikategorikan "TOP10 HOTTEST BOYS" sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto

"Sini, biar aku lihat." Lelaki itu meminta foto itu dan melihatnya (A/N : Ya, iyalah. Masa mau dimakan...)

"D-Dapat darimana kau ?" Lelaki itu gemetar melihat foto itu

"Etto... Waktu aku mau pergi ke kantin. Aku melihat si Kagami sendirian dan tiba - tiba Rinto-sama dan Len-sama menghampirinya."

"Hmm... menarik. Kamu, aku tugaskan kau untuk mengawasi Lenka 24/7." Lelaki itu menyeringai

"Eh.. mana mungkin." Protes gadis itu

"Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin, lakukan !"

"B-Baik." Gadis itu langsung keluar dari ruangan klub koran

"Hmm... menarik. Mungkin ini saatnya aku memberikanmu hukuman yang tepat My dear, Lovely Lenka-chan. Hehehe..." Lelaki itu menaruh foto itu di dekatnya dan dia tertawa. Apa hubungannya dengan Lenka ?

* * *

Di sisi Lenka, Len, dan Rinto

"Kalian berdua cepatlah !"

"T-Tunggu dulu, Lenka-chan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa berlari dengan keadaan seperti ini. Hoeekk ..." Len tiba - tiba ****** di semak - semak

"Itu salahmu karena memesan nasi goreng paket jumbo." Lenka memarahi Len

"Hehehe..." Len cengegesan

"Are... Rinto dimana ?" Lenka baru sadar kalau si Rinto tidak ada

"Mungkin, dia masih di toilet." Jawab Len asal - asalan

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kalian laki - laki bisa selemah ini." Lenka mengeluh

"_Gomen.. _Lenka-chan." Ucap Len, tiba - tiba wajah Len berwarna hijau dan ia cepat - cepat menutup mulutnya.

"K-Kau tidak apa - apa, Len ?" Tanya Lenka sambil mendekati Len

"T-Tidak apa - apa, Lenka-chan. Lenka-chan kembali saja dulu ke kelas, aku akan ke toilet dulu sebentar. Dah.. !" Len langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lenka sendirian

"T-Tunggu, Len !" Teriak Lenka, namun Len telah menghilang bagaikan asap(A/N : Berarti Len ninja dong ?!, Readers : Diem lah lu, BakAuthor !)

"Ya, ampun. Aku harus sendirian pulang ke kelas." Lenka mendesah

Lenka berjalan melalui koridor dan melewati ruangan guru.

''Eh.. ?" Lenka mundur dan melihat tulisan yang berada di pintu ruangan guru yang tertutup.

.

_Semua guru akan mengadakan rapat penting disuatu tempat._

_Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja, asalkan kalian masih ada di daerah sekolah._

_Dan juga kalian dilarang pulang sebelum bel berbunyi_

.

Lenka sweatdrop membacanya. Ya ampun, jika ia tau daritadi mungkin dia tadi menunggu Rinto dan Len. Yah... apa boleh buat, jarak ke kelasnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Lenka terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga dia melihat sesuatu di mading yang ia lewati tadi. Di mading itu, terdapat foto waktu ia menindih Gumiya di perpustakaan.

.

_'Hot News..._

_Kagami Lenka dari kelas X-B sedang bermesraan dengan Megpoid Gumiya dari kelas X-A di perpustakaan._

_Lancang ya... mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di perpustakaan yang sepi ini.'  
_.

'A-Apa - apaan itu... Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal seperti itu...' Iris mata Lenka membulat ketika ia membaca berita yang menyangkut dirinya dengan Gumiya.

"Kami menemukanmu, Kagami Lenka-chan." Lenka menoleh dan yang Lenka tahu adalah tiba - tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Kami sudah menangkapnya, ketua." Ucap seseorang dan menunjuk ke arah karung yang berisi Lenka yang dibawa oleh dua murid perempuan

"Bagus, sekarang letakkan dia di tempat biasa."

"Baik."

* * *

Melainkan di balik dinding terdapat gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dua dengan memakai jaket kelinci ketakutan melihat apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Lenka. Dengan gugupnya perempuan itu dengan cepat menekan tombol handphonenya.

"A-ano.. Luki-san." Panggil gadis itu dengan gugup

"Ada apa, Yukari. Apa kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"B-Bukan itu, tetapi Kagami telah diculik oleh fansgirlsnya Gumiya-sama..."

"APA... ?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELINDUNGINYA ?" Teriak Luki

"S-Soalnya... Aku takut sekali."

"Huft.. baiklah sekarang kau ada dimana ?"

"Di dekat mading."

"Baiklah, tunggu disana aku akan segera ke sana."

"B-Baik."

.

_'Semoga, kau tidak apa - apa. Kagami-san...'_

.

* * *

Di toilet pria, terdapat laki - laki (Author : Ya, iyalah masa perempuan..) yang sedang ******..

"Haa... Ha... Apa sih yang terjadi kepadaku ?" Lelaki itu menatap ke cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya

Tiba - tiba ada yang menobrak pintu wc. Rinto langsung mengecek siapa itu, dan ternyata dia adalah...

''Len ! Kenapa elo ada disini ?! Dan gimana Lenka ?" Tanya Rinto berturut - turut

"T-Tunggu dulu, biarin gue urusin urusan gue dulu." Len langsung berlari dan ******

Sedangkan Rinto hanya jijik melihatnya...

"Oi, cepatlah jelaskan."

"S-Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Lenka-chan untuk kembali ke kelas duluan..." Ucap Len sedangkan Rinto hanya membuah 'oh'

"Apa kau juga..." Namun Rinto langsung menutup mulutnya

"Hmm.. apa yang ingin kau katakan, Rinto ?" Tanya Len yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya

"Agh.. sudahlah ayo kembali ke kelas. Jarak kelas kita juga tidak jauh..." Rinto mulai berjalan keluar, tetapi...

"Ne, Rinto." Panggil Len, Rinto menoleh

"Ada apa lagi ? Kita sudah membolos kelas."

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu ?" Len tersenyum manis, sedangkan Rinto hanya heran melihatnya

"Ada apa dengan kau-"

"Jawab aku !"

"Boleh, memangnya kenapa.." Rinto menatap Len dengan curiga

"Aku ingin menanyakan apa hubunganmu dengan Lenka-chan ?" Len membuka matanya dan menyeringai

"A-Apa maksudmu ?!" Ucap Rinto sambil melihat ke arah lain

" Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang ini..." Len mengeluarkan gelang putih polos bertuliskan 'RtnLk 4ever'

"Hah... ?! D-Dapat darimana kau ?"

"Mudah saja, waktu kita makan bersama aku tidak sengaja melihat ini jatuh dari sakumu. Jadi aku ambil saja."

"_T-Temme..._"

"Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan aku apa maksudnya ini. Dan apa maksudmu dengan bergumam _'-sigh- Perempuan itu sepertinya lupa dengan janji kita berdua...'_ ?"

"K-Kau mendengar itu ?!" Tanya Rinto dengan terkejutnya, sedangkan Len hanya mengangguk

"Huft.. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakanmu apa yang telah terjadi terhadap aku dan Lenka dan hubungangku dengan dia. Namun aku ingin kau berjanji.." Rinto menatap Len dengan tajam

"Baiklah, apa janjinya ?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum

"Jangan pernah kau bilang Lenka tentang hal ini." Ucap Rinto sambil menutup matanya

"Eh... ?! Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Len yang terkejut, apa dia tidak ingin Lenka bersamanya atau apa

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia membuang air matanya lagi dengan hal yang sepele.." Gumam Rinto dengan lirih

"Air mata... ? Sepele...?'' Tanya Len dengan tampang _innocent_nya

"Kau mau aku menceritakannya atau tidak ?"

"Tentu saja. Tetapi, aku rasa kita harus berpindah di tempat lain." Kata Len sambil berjalan keluar

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Rinto

"Aku merasakan bahwa ada murid yang akan menuju ke sini."

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

''Aku dulu pernah menjadi detektif termuda di keluargaku." Ucap Len sedangkan Rinto hanya membuat 'oh'

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Rinto dan Len langsung keluar, namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada lelaki berambut merah muda yang telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hehe.. Ini merupakan informasi yang bagus, akan kusuruh Yukari untuk merekamnya."

* * *

"Ring ! Oi, Ring !" Teriak pemuda berambut coklat pendek sambil mencoba membangunkan gadis cantik berambut biru muda panjang yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

"Huft... Tidak ada cara lain." Lui meletakkan Ring di lantai dan membuka sedikit kancing bajunya Ring dan membuat penampilan Ring acak - acakan seperti orang yang habis diperkosa.

Lui langsung pergi sebentar untuk membeli 'coffee' kaleng dan tiba - tiba teriak.

"Ring ! APA YANG TERJADI SAMA ELO ?!" Namun, ternyata rencana Lui gagal. Karena si Ring tidak bangun - bangun.

"Ya ampun, anak ini. Tadi mau ke mading, tetapi jadi tidur segala lagi." Lui mengangkat Ring dengan _princess style _dan bermaksud untuk berlari lagi. Namun, pandangannya mengacuh ke pita putih yang terjatuh di depan mading

'Ini.. bukannya ini milik Lenka ?!' Pikir Lui

Lui mengambil pita itu, dan dia tidak sengaja melihat foto Lenka dengan Gumiya.

'Ya ampun... dia ternyata masih menyukai pemuda itu.'

Namun, yang membuat Lui marah adalah perkataan di bawah foto itu. Lalu dia teringat dengan perkataan Ring

"Ya ampun, Ring.. Ring. Bilang aja ngapa kalau elo mau membuang berita ini. Jadikan gue nggak susah susah jadinya." Lui langsung mengambil foto dan berita yang berkaitan Lenka dan membuangnya di tempat sampah sekaligus membakarnya.

"Dengan begini, selesailah sudah.." Lui langsung mengecek gadis yang berada di pelukannya itu. Ring nampak kesakitan dan wajahnya memerah.

"Apa jangan - jangan demamnya ?!" Lui langsung meletakkan tanganya di dahi Ring

'Panas...' Iris Lui membulat dan dia langsung melaju secepatnya ke UKS.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap lelaki berambut merah muda ke gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dua

"Benar, Luki-san."

"Apa kau tahu sekarang Lenka dibawa kemana ?"

"T-Tidak tahu..."

"Baiklah, kau pergilah ke atap dan bawa ini." Pemuda itu langsung memberi gadis itu recorder

"Untuk apa ?" Gadis itu bertanya

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja ke atap sekolah dan jika kau sudah sampai disana rekam apa yang terjadi di sana. Dan kau jangan sampai ketahuan.."

"B-Baik.." Gadis itu bergegas ke atap

"Kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Yukari. Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa memecahkan misteri ini. Dan menyelamatkan Lenka" Lelaki itu langsung kembali ke ruangan klub koran. Namun, yang tidak diketahui pemuda itu bahwa Mikuo sahabatnya mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Yukari.

'Luki, apa maksudmu dengan ini ? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Lenka-san ?' Mikuo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luki dari belakang.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rinto

"Jadi, cepat ceritakanlah." Perintah Len

"Iya, iya _shota_."

"Jangan pernah panggil aku _sho_-"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakanmu jika kau memukulku." Len langsung terdiam, sedangkan Rinto hanya melihat langit biru

"Cerita ini berawal 10 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu aku dan keluargaku pindah ke desa karena pekerjaan ayahku. Disitulah aku bertemu dengan Lenka dan..."

* * *

**STOPP !**

**Oke, hampir aja gue nge-spoiler...**  
**Oh, iya... Sorry ya lama updatenya**

**... Author yang satu ini paling malas kau disuruh ngetik tetapi kalau menggambar Author ini jago...**  
**Sombong.. sombong... Memang Author ini sombong apalagi kalau tentang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Author ini malah dapat 100 terus.. Hebatkan..**

**Oke, yang diatas itu biarkan saja..**

**Jadi apa hubungannya Luki terhadap Lenka ? Dan, juga Lui ?**  
**Apakah Lenka akan baik - baik saja ? Atau...**  
**Dan, apa sebenarnya makna dari gelang putih Rinto yang bertuliskan 'RtnLk 4ever' ?**

**Kalian akan mengetahuinya di chapter selanjutnya... ^0^**

**Preview :**

"Luki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"Jadi, setelah itu kau dan Lenka berpisah..?"

"Kagami Lenka-chan, waktunya hukumanmu ..."

"Waktu dulu aku sangat mencintainya..."


End file.
